


Melt In Your Arms

by Snuggle_Buddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage, Skiing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggle_Buddies/pseuds/Snuggle_Buddies
Summary: A self-insert where you and Kuroo take a ski trip together, leading to some fluffy times."Soft snores emanated from his cherry lips, and his fluffy black hair fell across his face. The light from the window above the bed highlighted his features, making him appear angelic. You smiled, and felt your cheeks becoming hot as you brushed a few strands of hair out of his face."





	

“Hey, Babe. Wake up, we’re here.” The black haired male nudged you awake. 

“Mmm.” You tried to make your mouth form coherent sounds. Kuroo smiled and jumped out of the car, making his way to your door. He swung it open excitedly and puled you out by force, carrying you all the way into the snow-covered cabin, where you’d be spending the next couple days together. You clung to his shirt, breathing in his scent. He smelled sweet, of laundry detergent, and slightly of hamburger, which he had eaten in the car. He set you down on a chair inside and went to get your suitcases as you looked around.You were on a nice leather couch, with a TV in front of you. Behind you, there was a spiral staircase and a door into another room, which you assumed was the kitchen. You wandered up the stairs and into the bedroom. There was a nice looking bed- big enough for two, a television, and a cute dresser below the TV. The bathroom was connected, and was small, but clean and functional. Overall, a cute and great place. You turned around to see your boyfriend carrying bags- yours and his, up the stairs. 

“Oh, Love, you don’t have to carry mine too!” you said.

“Hmm. Then maybe you should compensate for me.” Kuroo smirked. You smiled in agreement, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“There.” You giggled.

“Thanks, Babe.” Kuroo laughed.

“Anytime~.” 

 

The next morning, you woke up to the beautiful boy next to you. Soft snores emanated from his cherry lips, and his fluffy black hair fell across his face. The light from the window above the bed highlighted his features, making him appear angelic. You smiled, and felt your cheeks becoming hot as you brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. You wrote a short note and left it on your pillow. _Stay in bed,_ it said, _I’ll be back soon._ You quickly snuck across the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. You pulled bacon and the pre-made pancake mix out of the fridge, throwing them in a pan on the stove. You were giddy with excitement as you watched the bacon sizzle and the bubbles form in the pancakes. When things were almost done cooking, you poured two glasses of orange juice and set everything out on a tray. Finally, you added the food, and took the whole deal upstairs. 

After creeping toward the sleeping form, you set down the tray and sat on the bed. _I guess the note was unnecessary. That lazy prick._ You thought, even though you didn’t really mean it. 

“Morning, Love.” You kissed Kuroo awake.

Kuroo groaned. “Is it time to wake up already?” 

“Bacon.” You said flatly, which caused Kuroo to shoot up in bed. You laughed. “That always does the trick. Hurry up and eat. I’m itching to get on the slopes!” Kuroo gave you a thank-you kiss and started wolfing down the bacon. _Yuck. Morning breath._

 

About an hour later, the two of you were finally on the lift. Kuroo was on his snowboard and you on your skis; the both of you wrapped up in the warmest of clothes you could find. You were jumpy and excited, ready for the thrill of racing down the mountain as fast as you possibly could. You’d loved skiing for as long as you could remember, and were pretty good at it too. At the summit, you got off the lift and headed toward the map, considering what you wanted to ski that would be easy enough for Kuroo. He caught up, helped you make a decision, and the two of you were off for an exhilarating day of high-speed winter sports. 

 

 

That night, back in your cabin, you shed all your gear and fell, enervated, onto the leather couch. You groaned audibly. You’d neglected to remember how sore skiing made your muscles. Every inch of your body hurt. _I guess that’s what I get for never working out._ You thought. Kuroo noticed your distressed state and tackled you, taking advantage of your weakness. 

“Nooo, Love, everything hurts right now, I don’t need you attacking me.” You whimpered. 

“Okay~ then I’ll give you a massage to make you feel better. How about that?” Kuroo smirked. He gave _killer_ massages; ones that made you moan against your will and melt into his fingertips. Ones that made you a moaning melty mess. Yet, they never led to sex. His massages were a calming method, more like a sleeping pill that anything else. A sleeping pill that fixed all your problems and was surprisingly intimate, that is. 

“Please do.” You said, your face indicating that you were trying to decide on whether to laugh or plead for said massage. Kuroo leaned toward laughing as he swept your into his arms and carried you up the stairs, laying you gingerly on your back, atop the crisp sheets. 

“Bend you knees.” He implored. I’ll start with your calves. _Damn, he knew what was wrong without even asking, but then again, skiers almost always had sore calves._ He started kneading the soreness out of your legs, which hurt a considerable amount. You whimpered and withered under his touch. 

“I know it hurts, Babe, but after I’m done the pain and soreness will be completely gone.” Kuroo talked to you in his sweet, soothing voice; the one he saved just for times like this. You nodded in reply and put on your brave face, toughing out the worst part. When he was done with your legs, he instructed you to turn over so he could get your back. He instructed you to take off your shirt, which was fine, because you were extremely comfortable with him. You laid down on the bed on your stomach, and Kuroo unclipped your bra, so that he could reach every inch of your back. He started out softly, rubbing circles on the small of your back, causing you to sigh contently. He ran his fingers up your back, leaving goosebumps in their tracks, all the way to your shoulders, where he pressed down in all the right spots, leaving no spot untouched and no soreness to linger. Then, he moved down to your shoulder blades and more or less sucked all of the pain out of you. You were starting to loose it at this point; emitting sounds of content and practically melting into the mattress. It felt like you were floating, and by time he was done, you were no longer sore anywhere. He re-clipped your bra and assisted you with putting your shirt back on. You yawned, which Kuroo noticed and motioned for you to come and lay in his lap. You hesitated, feeling like he’d already done more than enough for you, but gave in to temptation and played your head on his thighs. 

“Feel better?” He whispered.

“Yeah, but I’m sleepy now.” you replied.

“Ok. Goodnight, Babe.” Kuroo finished the conversation. You knew what was coming next. The best part of the massage was when he got to your head and your hair. He tugged on your hair lightly, causing goosebumps to raise on your neck. He slid his hands through your soft locks and you let out a content sigh. He massaged the sides of your head, while also rubbing your neck softly with his thumbs. You moaned involuntarily, surprising yourself a bit. It felt _really_ good. You might have let out a few more audible moans as he kept on; ruffling your hair, massaging your head, and running his hands down your side and thighs, but you weren’t sure because you dozed off and were unable to form coherent thoughts as you melted into Kuroo’s touch. 

You woke up the next morning in Kuroo’s arms, and smiled because you felt absolutely no pain. You decided not to move, who knows how long he kept at massaging you. You curl up and envelope yourself in his scent, letting yourself fall back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new-ish writer so thanks for reading all the way through. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to contact me about any mistakes I made or if you just want to say hi! Thanks!


End file.
